


No Sound

by KarkatSizemore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro goes into a coma, Car Accident, Deaf Dave, Mute Bro, Muteness, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatSizemore/pseuds/KarkatSizemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Bro are in a car accident; sad oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sound

The screeching of tires and my brother yelling for me to get down. 

That was the last sound I ever heard. 

We were messing around, Bro had taken us out to eat some fast food and we were being idiots, I kicked his leg and he looked over at me, in just those few seconds a semi hit us and flipped the car. We would have gone in the water if we hadn't hit the guard rail.  
"Come on dude, cut it out i'm trying to drive!" Bro had yelled, smirking and pushing against my shoulder with one hand, steering with the other as he tried to keep my onslaught of annoyances at bay. 

"We're fine!" I yelled back, keeping up my annoying ministrations with him. It was normal for us, Bro was the master of multitasking and I never worried when he was driving. He was a great driver, he had never wreaked before.

We were going through a green light, Bro looked over to me for just a second, his attention diverted for just a few moments. When he turned around I felt him press his gloved hand out on my chest, yelling at me as he hit the breaks. 

"Dave, Get down now!"

The car flipped, someone told me it flipped three times before it stopped.

I had been knocked out i guess, not for long though. When I came to I looked over to see Bro, his head was off to one side and glass was everywhere. I saw a long cut from his jaw that went down over his neck, even running down his chest.  
I had never seen so much blood. 

"Bro?" I had said, I couldn't hear myself.

"Bro, please." I pleaded, still I heard nothing. 

It was only then that I realized my ears were ringing, I touched my hand to the side of my head and felt a wetness, when I pulled it back blood coated my fingers. I noticed my shades were gone but I didn't care, Bro was hurt and my whole body was raking with pain. I had taken off the seat belt and gotten out my phone, I dialed 911 and told them where we were and we needed medical help. 

I don't know what the person who sent the ambulance sounded like.

Bro and I were separated from there, put in different vehicles as we were driven to the hospital, I remember them putting me under, I remember waking up, I remember panicking and tearing the I.V. out of my arm and running down the halls, bandages and medical tape holding my scratched and lacerated body together as blood covered the floor. I remember being pinned by a police men, being told to calm down. I did not hear him, I read his lips.  
Still I heard nothing.

I remember watching the doctor write down on a piece of paper, sliding it to me and scrawled on it were two words. 

I had never in my life known that words could hold such force, that it could shatter hopes and send them though your heart. 

'It's permanent.'

All that was two weeks ago, though it feels like it happened last night. Sometimes it feels like it never happened and its a dream, but I know its not. I havn't slept since then.  
Bro's injuries were so severe he was put into a medically induced coma, they said it was the only way to keep him alive untill he was healed. They explained why but I only cared about when he would wake up. 

They said two months.

I said two weeks.

I knew that Striders can take anything, even something as horrible as what I was scarred with seeing. Though, I can only imagine the scar it must have left on my brother. Today was the day though, my prediction had been right on the money and Bro was ready to be woken up from his coma. I had not been able to visit him since that night, so seeing him laying in the hospital bed with various things sticking out of him was a shock. 

He looked so weak.

I had stood next to him, watching as they applied something to wake him. At first nothing happened, I expressed my concerns to the doctor who wrote down on my whiteboard that I had started to carry around that it would take a while. 

I patiently waited for thirty minutes before my brother stirred. 

His fingers twitched and so did his brow. In my free hand I clutched his shades, cracked but not destroyed, my brother would never let anything he made be weak. He wasn't weak.

Eyelids scrunched up before fluttering open, bright amber eyes looking up at the ceiling before they drifted to me, then to his shades. 

"I found them in the car, Bro, see, they're a bit rough but nothing you can't repair." I assured him after seeing the worried crease in his brow. Of course he would be upset about them. They were his signature accessory, always had it on. I could see when it dawned on him what happened, either the doctor said something or Bro realized it I don't know. 

I never looked away from him. 

He opened his mouth, but you weren't sure what happened because he quickly shut it, looking at the doctor. He spoke to Bro for a few minutes, getting the occasional nod from him every so often. You were curious and tried to read his lips, not succeeding.  
The doctor reached out for your board and you gave it to him, he wrote some words and handed it back, your red eyes scanning the black on white.

'Your brother's voice box was shredded by a shard of glass, it has rendered him unable to speak.'

I blink and look down at my brother who nodded, the scar running down his neck made me shudder.

I blame myself all over again. 

Bro apparently catches my unease and reaches up, grabbing my arm in a comforting gesture, motioning to the board. You hand it to him and he scrawls on it for a moment, when you get it back your heart sinks. 

'There is no sound for either of us.'


End file.
